1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to global positioning systems (GPS) and more particularly pertains to a new solar powered GPS device for receiving GPS signals transmitted from GPS satellites in order to determine a local time of day by determining a user""s position on the Earth""s surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of GPS is known in the prior art. More specifically, GPS heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,460; U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,477; U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,155; U.S. Pat. No. 5,852.401; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 389,071; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,652.570.
While these device""s fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new solar powered GPS device. The inventive device includes a housing that has an interior. A GPS assembly is mounted in the interior of the housing for receiving GPS signals from GPS satellites. A clock display is mounted on the housing for displaying a time of day determined from reception of the GPS signals. The clock display comprises a generally semi-transparent material for allowing a light to pass through the clock display. A solar panel is mounted in the interior of the housing for converting the light passing through the clock display into an electric current and providing power to the GPS assembly.
In these respects, the solar powered GPS device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of receiving GPS signals transmitted from GPS to determine a time of day.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of GPS now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new solar powered GPS device construction wherein the same can be utilized for receiving GPS signals transmitted from GPS satellites for determining a local time of day.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new solar powered GPS device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the GPS mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new solar powered GPS device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art GPS, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a new solar powered GPS device. The inventive device includes a housing that has an interior. A GPS assembly is mounted in the interior of the housing for receiving GPS signals from GPS satellites. A clock display is mounted on the housing for displaying a time of day determined from reception of the GPS signals. The clock display comprises a generally semi-transparent material for allowing a light to pass through the clock display. A solar panel is mounted in the interior of the housing for converting the light passing through the clock display into an electric current and providing power to the GPS assembly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new solar powered GPS device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the GPS mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new solar powered GPS device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art global positioning systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new solar powered GPS device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new solar powered GPS device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new solar powered GPS device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such solar powered GPS device economically available to the buying public.
Still vet another object of the present invention is to provide a new solar powered GPS device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new solar powered GPS device for receiving GPS signals transmitted from GPS satellites and for determining a local time of day by determining a user""s position on the Earth""s surface.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new solar powered GPS device which includes a housing that has an interior. A GPS assembly is mounted in the interior of the housing for receiving GPS signals from GPS satellites. A clock display is mounted on the housing for displaying a time of day determined from reception of the GPS signals. The clock display comprises a generally semi-transparent material for allowing a light to pass through the clock display. A solar panel is mounted in the interior of the housing for converting the light passing through the clock display into an electric current and providing power to the GPS assembly.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new solar powered GPS device that resets the time automatically every time the solar powered GPS device receives at least one GPS signal from at least one GPS satellite. The time may be reset with respect to the time zone the user is in if the present invention receives GPS signals from at least four GPS satellites. Reception of GPS signals from fewer than four GPS satellites results in the present invention setting the time according to the last time zone in which it received GPS signals from at least four GPS satellites.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new solar powered GPS device that, unlike the prior art which employs a patch antenna that must be isolated from the control circuitry of the GPS watch making the GPS watch bulky, employs a wire ring antenna. The wire ring antenna can be incorporated into the design of the watch, making it less bulky. The wire ring antenna does not interfere with the GPS electronics making the present invention more compact and easier to wear.
Even still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new solar powered GPS device that employs solar power to reduce the need to have a large bulky battery. Although the present invention may employ a battery as an auxiliary power supply, it may be smaller and use less room than conventional watch batteries.